Empty
by Shugosan
Summary: I rated this story M just to be safe. Something awful has happened to Kagome! She's neither alive nor dead! And now she has to get her own body back from the one who stole it...InuKag Story
1. Default Chapter

Note: this story will be a kagome Inuyasha story not like my other one so for all of you Sesshomaru fans sorry and thanks to all my reviews they were all positive for more stories. I was going to go with another story but my friends made me go with this story so enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Darkness

Kagome sighed. "So this is good bye?" she thought as she watched Inuyasha's face fade into darkness. "I never thought it would be this empty." She floated. And floated. Into a never-ending dark abyss, floating along like she was a rag caught in an updraft.

"This is all my fault. And he's probably blaming himself. I wish…" She sighed again.

Wishing wasn't going to help her. Nothing was actually. She knew she was stuck here. Wherever here

was. Stuck in a place far worse than death. Or at least that is what the Demoness said before she sucked Kagome in. In what? A void. A place filled with eternal darkness. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't believe that this was it. No more Shard hunting. No more traveling around with Shippou, Miroku or Sango. No more stupid exams. And no more Inuyasha. She felt the tears come down her face when she thought about him. What was he thinking right now? Was he even OK? She didn't know. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the darkness. That was the only thing she knew now. The eternal darkness.

"How did this happen? Where did I go wrong?" She spoke out loud. No one could answer her. She thought of the very beginning. The beginning of her day.

Flashback

"It's about time you came back." Inuyasha snorted at her, as she crawled out of the Bone eater's well.

"Sorry…"she said rather sarcastically. "I had to take that Math exam. And I don't think I did well on it…" she sighed and put her backpack over her shoulder.

"Feh."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to Shippou.

"Hi! How are you? I brought you some more pocky."

"Yay!" Shippou snatched the treat out of her hand and started to gobble on it. Kagome smiled to herself. "He's so cute!" she thought.

"Hey. How come that brat gets food, but I don't?" Inuyasha complained as he walked over to them.

"Oh, I brought you some Ramen." She rummaged through her bag and handed him the package. "Do you want it now? I could make it for you." She said as she watched his eyes light up.

"That would be nice," He replied.

"OK then. Say, where's Sango and Miroku?" She asked as she was preparing it for him.

"Oh they should be coming back."

Kagome blinked. "Coming back from what?"

Inuyasha sighed. Kagome guessed she was annoying him. She didn't care though. She wanted to know. She decided to ask him again.

"From what Inuy?" She started, but he cut her off.

"There they are! They can tell you!" He plopped down on the ground and stared at the bowl of Ramen. "Is that done?" He pointed at it.

"Huh? Oh yes. Here." She handed it to him and walked over to Sango. She could tell she was very angry.

"Uh…Sango?" Kagome started.

"PERVERT!" she yelled at Miroku and slammed him on the ground with her boomerang.

"Oh hi Kagome! I'm glad you are back." She said sweetly to her.

"What happened?"

"It seems that Miroku was spying on me while I was bathing at the hot springs."

"Oh… I see."

"I couldn't help it…" He said as he got up. "Oh, is it breakfast now?" He asked as he walked over to Shippou.

"It was, but I'm done!"

"So am I. Let's go!" Inuyasha said.

"But… I just got here!" Kagome exclaimed. She couldn't believe how insensitive he was sometimes.

"I know! Now let's find some shards."

Kagome sighed. She knew this conversation wasn't going anywhere. Plus she was starting to sense something.

"Let's head north. I feel something around there."

"Okay."

"All work and no play, makes Miroku a dull boy." Miroku sighed as he picked up his staff.

"What are you talking about? What work do you do?"

"Why, dear Sango, I could work on you…" he got smacked again.

The whole day was like that. Sango and Miroku were arguing…Shippou was provoking Inuyasha, while they were traveling through some dark forest. Then she appeared.

Kagome felt her presence at once. She was pretty sure Inuyasha did, because he all told them to stop. But they couldn't see her. Not like Kagome could. Kagome knew this Demon was approaching them and coming fast. She turned around and saw her. A black form, or a shadow, stood there, smirking down on them. It had no other color but black. On her face she had a white mask on that portrayed an eerie smile. Her long black hair flowed widely about as she started to walk towards them.

"Kagome, get behind me!" Inuyasha yelled as he dragged her back.

"What's wrong? What's there?" Miroku asked as he got ready to battle.

"I don't know, but I smell it. It smells like death. It's over there." Inuyasha pointed to the spot where she was.

"They don't see me, but you do, young miko." She said as she was coming closer to Kagome.

"You don't see… her?" Kagome stuttered as she looked at Inuyasha.

"You do? Where is it?" He said.

"Right in front…" Kagome stopped. The creature was holding her chin.

"So pretty. I think I would like your body. I haven't had one in a long time."

Kagome tried to scream as she saw the shadow woman's mouth open. It was sucking her in. She felt Inuyasha trying to pull her away, but the void in the woman's mouth was too strong. Kagome turned her head in time just to see Inuyasha's upset face. Then it faded away. Everything was black.

"W... where…where am I?" Kagome asked quietly. She couldn't see anything. Not even her own hands.

"You are in my void. A place far worse than death, where you will be for all eternity! And I shall consume your soul!" The demoness' voice filled her mind with disturbing laughter.

Kagome started to shake and convulse. Finally the voice died out and left her in an empty expanse.

End Flashback

Floating. Kagome didn't know how long she had been. Or how long she was in this void. The events leading up to this just kept on replaying over and over in her head.

"How can I…escape….?" Kagome thought as she clutched the Shikon Shards. "If only I could see…" Suddenly light illuminated from her hands. It was the shards. "That's it! The shards! Maybe I can use it's light to get me out of here." It was a long shot, but anything thing was better than floating for all eternity. Kagome closed her eyes and wished, for light.


	2. Demoness

Note: Hey People this is chapter two of my story hope you like it if not I will take it off fan fiction.

Chapter 2: And Limbo is...?

She could felt its warmth pulsating in her hands. It was working! Perhaps the light could pierce the darkness, she would be out of the black pit she seemed to floating in.

"KAH! What are you doing?" A familiar voice echoed in her mind.

"Getting out of here." Kagome answered it. She clutched the shards even tighter.

"Stop it! I'm not done yet…" it pleaded with her.

"Like I care! I want out, and I'm going to get out!"

Kagome felt the world shaking. If she could really call it a world. But everything was vibrating. It was as if the demoness was convulsing.

"STOP IT YOU FOOL! We both shall be killed." It wailed.

"I'm sure death is better than this! I'm not going to stop!" Kagome yelled.

She opened her eyes and saw the light from the shards was engulfing the darkness. It was terribly bright, but it didn't hurt her eyes. She watched in awed as the light totally encompassed her. It reminder her of white paint, consuming a black sheet of paper. Suddenly she felt the sensation of being pulled in.

"Oh, no not again…" Kagome thought. Was she being pulled in another void? In a blink of an eye it was over.

Laughter pierced through her mind. "HA, HA, HA! I did it! You lost young miko."

Kagome shook her head as she waited for her eyes to adjust. "What are you talking about?"

"Look!" It responded with superiority.

Kagome saw herself. She saw herself lying on the ground with Inuyasha and the others trying their best to wake her up.

"How can I see myself?"

"Watch now…" the demoness commanded.

In horror, Kagome watched herself open her eyes and look around. Then she saw herself clutch Inuyasha and look at her straight in the eyes.

"I'm playing you now." She said as she started to laugh in Kagome's head.

"No. No…how…can… this be?" Kagome whispered in shock. She watched the Demoness cry on Inuyasha.

"It was horrible! It was so black and cold." She cried.

Clenching her fists, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"That's not me! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in his face.

"It's ok now. That thing is gone now. Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No…I'm fine…"

Kagome, couldn't believe it. He couldn't see her! She waved her hands in front of his face and then in Sango's. She tried yelling, and everything she could think of.

"They… they can't see me! They think…that's me…" Kagome realized. "What's happening?"

"I can explain that." A voice said right behind her.

"A..a…ah…" Kagome stuttered as she backed away. She recognized the newcomer right away and it gave her the shivers."You're…death…"

"Oh, is this form too scary? Sorry, I'll change." He told her as he transformed from the grim reaper to a normal looking human boy. Well almost normal, if he had pupils. He's eyes were totally black.

"There. Is that better?" Kagome nodded her head, keeping back a scream. She couldn't believe it. She was dead!

"I believe you asked why they couldn't see you, right?"

"Is it because I'm dead…Mr. Death, uh sir…" Kagome quietly said.

He laughed. She thought floating in that dark abyss was bad. Not as bad as hearing death laugh.

"Call me Tim." He smiled at her. Another scary thing. "No, you aren't dead. You are stuck in Limbo. Meaning you are between worlds."

Kagome blinked. Between worlds? How could that be? "Then how do I…?"

"How do you get out? Simple. Kick that demon out of your soul and go back in it."

"It's sounds easy enough…" Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha and the others walk off with her body.

"It is…." Tim started to say, but was interrupted by a beeping sound.

"What's that noise?" Kagome asked.

"Oh that's me. I have to go do another job. I have lots a work to do!"

Kagome laughed nervously. "This is too creepy. I'm chatting with death, like he's my classmate or something." She thought.

"Oh, there is one little thing, I need to tell you. You are like a ghost in this state. You can't touch anything. Anyways, good luck Kagome. I must leave now." He disappeared in a puff of black, and Kagome was once again by herself.

"I'm… transparent…" she thought as she looked at her hands. She could see the Earth through them. "What am I doing here? I have to get my body back!" Kagome rushed after them. It was hard to run, Kagome noticed. Her feet weren't touching the ground. She was floating in place.

"Gah! Enough with the floating already!" she screamed. "How do I move then? Fly? Hover? But how do I do that?" She sighed and looked up at the dark night sky. "It's night already?" she thought. "No. Mustn't get sidetracked. Birds fly, right? So maybe if I did like a bird…" she started to flap her arms wildly about.

She was moving. "Hey! It's working! Now to catch up with them!" Kagome flapped until she saw them in a small little clearing right outside of the forest.

"I thought they would make camp soon. They should be worried about 'me'." She stopped in midair and looked below her. She saw Shippou crawling all over her, and Inuyasha sitting there, looking worried. "Wow, I guessed that freaked them out. They will be really upset, when I get that impostor out of my body!"

She stared. "How do I get down?" She thought as she continued to hover 30ft above their heads. "How do birds get down? Do they just fly down and stick out their feet?" Kagome sighed. "I guess that's what I'm going to have to do." It's not like she had any other choice. She started to hover downwards, towards herself. "Wow! I can not only fly now, but land as well!" she happily thought.

"Oh no you don't." the demoness's voice returned in her head. "I don't think so."

Horrified, Kagome watched herself raise her arm and swing it right towards her. From out of nowhere a huge gust of wind grabbed her and flung her out of the camp, and into the sky. Kagome tried her best to slow down, but she seemed to be caught in an updraft of some kind. Traveling at a fast rate of speed, Kagome could only stared as the Earth travel below her in a swirl of greens and browns.

"I have to stop!" Kagome frantically thought as she was failing her arms about. She was starting to descend, very fast. She headed right towards a large tree, where she made impact. The world was dark once more.


End file.
